


Turn around and look at me

by LucindaE



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: During game against Shiratorizawa, Light Angst, M/M, Nishinoya gave Suga a look and I have so many feelings, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 04:52:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14947925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucindaE/pseuds/LucindaE
Summary: “We’ll do that again next time.”Heartbeat.In the span of 6 determined and unwavering words, Nishinoya hopelessly fell for his senpai, right in the middle of the match.





	Turn around and look at me

“We’ll do that again next time.”

 

Heartbeat.

 

In the span of 6 determined and unwavering words, Nishinoya hopelessly fell for his senpai, right in the middle of the match.

 

He knew Sugawara had become like this, he’d said it himself. He changed from the passive bystander he used to be. Now he stood tall and firm against the blocker who’d denied his attack. And it was a sight to behold.

 

Sweat dripped down the side of his jaw.

 

All he wanted in that moment was for Sugawara to turn around. He wanted to see the determination he heard in his voice. He wanted him to know he was supporting him. He would set as many times as necessary to create that reckless attack, no matter how tired he felt or unsure of his sets, he would do it over and over again.

 

But he didn’t. He continued to stare straight at his opponent.

 

At first, a small pit filled his stomach, a longing that couldn’t be satisfied. Sugawara wasn’t concerned with him, at least right now. But he shouldn’t be. Right now, the only thing that mattered was winning. They’d come this far, and they weren’t backing down.

 

He wiped the sweat off his brow and breathed deeply, pushing all those feelings to the furthest corner of his mind.

 

The match.

 

He smiled.

 

He could worry about that later. He had no time to battle against his head. All that mattered was defeating the opponent right in front of him.

 

“Nishinoya.”

 

He followed the sound of that unwavering determination. Sugawara was looking at him. The tension within the gym, the sounds of the cheers from the stands, the heavy breathing of the others players, his longing-

 

“I’m counting on you.”

 

-all disappeared with a single sentence.

 

“Yeah. We got this Suga.”

 

The fire burning within him only grew hotter as he set himself up for the incoming serve, leaning forward on the balls of his feet. No one in heaven or earth could stop him now.

 

_Let’s show Suga just how reliable I can be._

 

The ref blew the whistle.

 

“Bring it on!!”

**Author's Note:**

> (I’m now realizing I write in Noya’s perspective a lot aldhsjdjsjhds ONE OF THESE DAYS I’LL FOCUS SOLEY ON SUGA PINNING FOR THE HYPER ROLLING THUNDER BOI)  
> But I was rewatching S3 and I only just noticed during episode 8- when Suga’s spike gets blocked by Tendou- Noya gives him this look of admiration and I am Not Okay so that’s basically the inspiration for this short thing.


End file.
